


The seasons

by AdelineKam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, My First Work in This Fandom, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Please be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineKam/pseuds/AdelineKam
Summary: Peter had decided that every milestone after bens death could be described by a season..





	The seasons

The first week after Ben was gone was like winter:

Peter woke up gasping for breath, his eyes blurred with tears and his brown curls adhered to his forehead by sweat. The uncharacteristically still house did nothing to soothe peter, no quite hum of mays music, no strong smell of burning breakfast and no soft footsteps as May and Ben tried to make their way around the house without waking peter up, and without these distractions peter felt his mind slipping. 

The constant weight in peters chest made getting up feel like an impossible task, in the same way it had for the past week. So peter laid in bed with his eyes closed, Hoping -praying- that maybe if he stayed there long enough he could forget that uncle Ben was dea- gone. That Ben was gone. And that May was a shell of the person she used to be.  
Peter could tell even though it’d only been a week, she was already trying to put on a brave face for him-and it might have worked on someone else- but the too-dark circles under her constantly red eyes and the strong smell of alcohol from her room in the early morning was enough to break the facade. 

“I’m sorry” peter whispered to no-one in particular as the early morning sun began to filter in through his bedroom blinds, still too bright for his recently enhanced senses. “I should have saved you”  
And like clockwork the scene played through his head again: A late night drive with Ben to get ice cream after peter came home upset from a rough day at school, a guy with a gun that peter hadn’t even noticed until the distinct sound of gunfire rang in his ears. Everything else was a red blur that peter wanted so desperately to stop thinking about, but all he could think, in horrifying clarity, was that he hadn’t stopped the robber, that him being slow was the reason Ben was dead.. that he had caused this.....

Peters thoughts were interrupted by big gasping sobs, and he curled in on himself and as his body shook with silent tears. 

He stayed like that for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic ever. I wasn’t planning on posting it, but I was excited with the idea (I haven’t seen anyone do this, if they have let me know) and pretty happy with the turn out. I apologise for how short it is but I’m still not good enough to write long chapters lol and for any mistakes I might have made in grammar or tense. Criticism is definitely welcome, and I hope you like the chapter! -Adeline


End file.
